


A Drunken Suggestion

by wearelife



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Coda, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, S2E14, top!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearelife/pseuds/wearelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick Coliver smut set after the bar scene in 2x14 ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Suggestion

Connor calmly turned the key in their front door and pulled his drunk companion through the threshold. In a fit of giggles, Oliver lurched forward and almost pulled them down trying to get inside as quickly as possible. He knew he had about 20 seconds to seduce Connor before the ‘wind-down’ process began. He didn’t _want_ to be doted on and sent to bed to sleep it off. No, he wanted something else entirely.

“Okay, drunkie, let’s get you to bed before you end up bruised on the floor,” Connor taunted while trying to support the other man’s weight with only one arm.

“What if I’m not tired?”

“Oliver-”

“Because I’m totally not. I could stay up forever and ever! What is the sun?!”

Connor grinned and shook his head to himself. Clearly he was going to have to assert himself here if he actually planned on getting his stubborn boyfriend to lay down. He began to say something but was abruptly cut off by a warm mouth covering his own. He could still taste the alcohol on Oliver’s lips, but the sinful promise of his tongue dancing against Connor’s was more intoxicating.

Oliver was not letting up; he moved his lips fiercely and attempted to palm Connor through his slacks to make him forget about his impending bedtime. His efforts were rewarded by a short groan from the other’s lips. Pushing back until they met the door of the coat closet, Oliver tried to pull Connor’s stupid clothes out of the way but his hands didn’t seem to want to coordinate with his plans.

“A little help, Con?”

Connor used the brief pause in the assault on his lips to try and pull back from Oliver’s embrace. “I thought you were mad at me…” Connor was mostly stalling. He knew full well that their little fight had been forgotten- Oliver’s hands in the car on their way home had made that abundantly clear.

“Nuh uh. Not anymoooore,” Oliver moved to mouth at his neck. “You can’t kiss a boy like you did in the bar and expect him to _not_ be horny out of his mind the rest of the night, Walsh.”

Dammit, it was bad enough that Oliver was still wearing his dress shirt with the rolled up sleeves that drew attention to his strong arms and broad chest. Combining that with his eagerness and suggestive words, he knew he’d already lost the battle. He pulled Oliver back up to connect their mouths, suddenly very willing to participate.

“What do you want? Anything, just tell me,” Connor gasped against his lover’s lips.

“Want you. Right here.” Oliver punctuated the statement with a strong slap of Connor’s ass, though in his drunken state, he mostly just hit the door behind them.

Connor shivered and thought about being lifted by strong arms and pounded into the wall, face to face like this, Oliver’s hands roaming. As much as he wanted that – _fuck it’d be so hot_ \- he knew that there was no way it could happen tonight.

“Ollie, you could barely make it up the stairs without my help. Do you really think you could support my weight _and_ yours for that long?” Oliver just giggled into the crook of his neck again. “I have a better idea: how about you let me ride you instead?” Connor mused as he pealed himself out of his boyfriend’s grasp. He led them carefully to the bed and gently tossed the other man on his back. For a moment, Oliver enjoyed the bounce of the mattress and thought back to jumping from cushion to cushion in his childhood. His wandering thoughts came rushing back to the present when he felt lips on his inner thigh. When did Connor have time to remove all of his clothes below the belt already? Recognizing that his shirt was still on, Oliver reached up to remove his tie and began unbuttoning when two commanding hands halted his movements.

“The shirt stays on. Everything else can go,” Connor whispered as he released the remainder of the buttons, leaving the shirt open to expose the glorious muscles beneath it. Connor swiftly removed the rest of his own clothes and moved up the bed to prop up pillows for Oliver. Knowing he’d perhaps be too uncoordinated to properly do the job, Connor straddled his boyfriend’s lap and reached behind himself to quickly work himself open. Oliver lost his breath when he finally comprehended what the other man was doing.

“How many fingers are you using? Hmm? Three, I bet. You always liked to feel it, torturing me with how hot you are, driving me fucking crazy…”

Connor smiled down at his talkative boyfriend, rambling on about everything and nothing. As endearing as it all was, he really needed him to focus. Rolling the condom on and spreading the lube evenly was sufficient in shutting him up. Connor lined himself up and kissed his partner before sinking down onto his cock.

The way Connor’s head fell back and his thick thighs settled around him had Oliver seeing stars behind his eyelids. He gave the man resting his weight on top of him a moment to adjust before he pulled at his waist and pushed up into him as far as he could go. Connor always had a wild look in his eyes when he was getting fucked like this, always so perfectly disheveled yet simultaneously in control. His hair fell over his forehead and his muscles strained from the exertion. His hands grasped at Oliver’s shirt just for something to hold on to.

They moved together mostly with Oliver setting the pace but he couldn’t keep it up and eventually got lost in the intense pleasure of his boyfriend squeezing around him. Connor was quick to pick up the slack and readjusted so he could slam down by himself. The variation in rhythm sent flashes of heat through Connor’s body as he fervently rode Oliver like his life depended solely on getting them both off.

“Wanna hear another secret?” Oliver whispered hotly beneath him. “I _love_ watching you fuck yourself on my cock.” He readjusted, grabbing those celebrated hips, and began pushing up again, so close that he wasn’t able to help it.

“Jesus, Ollie…” Connor trailed off due to the air being pounded out of his lungs. His dirty gasps and groans became louder and more frequent as he felt himself losing control. He looked down to see Oliver flushed and gorgeous below him, the shirt with the sleeves still rolled up was drenched in sweat- his or Oliver’s or both, it really didn’t matter. He felt Oliver stroking his cock in time with his thrusts and Connor couldn’t take it anymore. He came to a stop, fully seated and rolling his hips to feel every inch of Oliver inside him. Oliver watched as Connor came, making a mess of his stomach and shirt. The vision of the slight drop of Connor’s jaw and the tensing of every muscle in his body, coupled with the long low-pitched groan that escaped his lips, sent Oliver over the edge and he couldn’t help but push up off the bed, chasing his orgasm. A fleeting moment of panic went by when he felt himself almost blackout from the pleasure of it all, but the world came into focus again when he felt Connor’s soft hands on his chest.

“Okay, that was a pretty good alternative to my original plan,” Oliver slurred. Not due to the alcohol coursing through his veins but due to the ghosts of his orgasm following the same path. Connor gave him a blissful smile in response and signaled him to keep still. Connor slowly sat up and got off the bed to dispose of the condom. He came back with a warm cloth and proceeded to clean Oliver’s stomach and remove his shirt, finally fulfilling his initial task to take care of Oliver and send him to bed. They settled into a familiar position, Connor holding Oliver to his chest and willing him not to disappear.

“We do still have to talk tomorrow,” Ollie whispered when they were both nearing sleep. It sounded ominous even to his ears and in such stark contrast to the sweet mutterings of just 10 minutes prior.

“I know,” Connor hummed in response. “I know. For now, just sleep.” He was definitely going to hold on to this for as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: urie-fury


End file.
